By Moonlight
by topazgirl14
Summary: The princess is gone...With no memories of her past, besides the last 6 yrs, Bella roams the streets of 19th Century Wales just trying to survive. One night she meets a mysterious boy. She falls in love and their romance begins.Full Sum.Inside.AH.ExB
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not, despite how I wish, own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters.**

**Summary:**

**I'm a princess. Aren't I supposed to have a fairytale ending?**

**The princess "ran away" 6 years ago. The country mourned her loss. No one knew what happened to her. They only knew she was gone.**

**Bella is a girl who remembers nothing of her past, only the last six years. Though she gets flickers of a life that couldn't possibly be hers. She lives like a peasant just trying to survive in the cold streets of Wales. She is found by a girl who becomes like a sister and helps her survive, but only as much as she can. And since she is of higher status her meetings with Bella are short and secret.**

**One night when while roaming the streets she meets a boy. When they meet she immediately falls in love. They meet by night and their romance begins, but when he is later revealed as the Prince of Wales and is destined to marry the Princess of England, who has just mysteriously been found, what will happen to their love? What will happen when after she finds the truth about her past she is taken away, but not by the ones that love her, but by ones who came to finish what they started six years ago?**

* * *

By Moonlight

Prologue

Wales—1836

_She fell, fell, and fell until she met the icy water below. Not a sound escaped her lips. Her lids were closed as she continued to be dragged downstream by the undetectable current. _

_The gems inlayed on her dress sparkled in the moonlight. The white silk spread out beneath and around her. Her wet dark curls clung to her pale face as she drifted. Her cheeks were pinched from the frosty temperature of the waters. Anyone who saw her swore she was an angel, fallen and met with a horrible fate._

_The current pushed her onto a bank. She remained motionless. Her dress glittering as the moon reflected its light. _

_Happy Birthday, Bella._

The words burned themselves into my mind. As soon as I began to take a breath, the ice water removed itself from my lungs. I coughed and choked until all of it was finally gone.

I pushed my hands against the pebbly soil as I heard a clatter rushing towards my direction. I looked up to find a small girl rushing along the cobblestone street.

I continued to get up. As soon as I was standing my body threatened to collapse. I staggered to a near boulder and sat down. I was in a complete daze. Where was I? Who was I? Another thought crept into my mind.

I looked into the water and noticed in the reflection a beautiful girl. She had dark curly hair, a pale face, and red rosy cheeks. She was trembling; cold—just like I was.

A figure joined her. She was a small girl; extremely petite, but undeniably beautiful. Her beauty wasn't even marred by the concern etched on her face. "Are you alright?"

I turned to her. "Where am I?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "You're in Wales. Are you alright?" she repeated.

I stayed silent. Was I alright? I honestly wasn't sure. I focused on the girl. She was small, but her face looked to be about 11. I looked back at my reflection. We looked similar—at least in age.

The words pushed themselves to the front of my mind. _Happy Birthday, Bella. _"I think today is my birthday." I turned back to her. "What's today?"

"September 13," while she answered a warm breeze contradicted the liquid still flowing in front of me. It hugged me like a blanket before leaving. When it left I began to realize just how cold I really was. The numbness of being frozen was fading and I began to feel the never ending stream of water rolling off of my body. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" she asked. "What a silly question. Of course you're cold; you're all wet."

She removed the cloak she was wearing and draped it over my shoulders. It felt warm and smooth.

"My name is Alice Brandon. What's your name?"

I paused for a moment and then gave her the only name I knew. "Bella . . . my name is Bella."

* * *

**So I was going to end it here, but then I got to thinking what happens next, so I kept going.**

* * *

"Do you know your surname?"

I thought hard. Trying so hard to remember anything before this night, any little thing that could give me even the tiniest hint of who I was. "No. I . . . I don't know."

I absolutely loathed this feeling. This feeling of ignorance and loneliness. I didn't know anyone—not even myself! Or remember them anyways.

"I don't remember anything before I woke up."

"Nothing?" she questioned. "Nothing at all?"

I shook my head.

"Come with me."

Alice took my hand and led me away. I didn't object because she was the only person I knew at this point. She led me through the streets. It wasn't until we were moving that I noticed a pinch in my side. I disregarded it when she suddenly stopped in front of a trellis covered in the loveliest smelling flowers.

I picked one and brought it to my nose and inhaled the heavenly scent. "What is this flower called?"

She smiled at me. "It's freesia." She plucked the flower from my hand and placed it behind my hair. "It suits you."

"Thank you."

"Can you climb well?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Why?" I got this nervous feeling in my stomach. At the mention of "climbing" my stomach began to feel uneasy.

"I snuck out to get away and I used the trellis conveniently located beneath my window."

I didn't comment, but instead looked up to the window that seemed to loom farther and farther away as I continued to look at it.

She went first and gracefully made her way up and stealthily avoided crippling any of the flowers. I began my way up feeling scared. The wire hurt my hands, but I kept going. I looked farther up to see how much farther I had to go and noticed Alice already in her bedroom looking down at me through her window. She had a grin plastered on her face, clearly amused with my lack of climbing skills. Something told me that I never had a need to climb anyway.

Suddenly my foot slipped. I let out a shriek. I clung to the wrought iron and once I steadied myself I began to climb as fast as I possibly could. Alice was whispering at me to hurry up. I quickly made it without any more slips.

Once I got inside she told me to get under the bed and stay quiet. She didn't need to tell me twice because I already heard the hurried footsteps.

The door burst open. "Miss Alice! Are you alright!" came a woman's voice.

"Yes, yes," she said. "I was merely frightened because I thought I saw a mouse. Ghastly little things, aren't they?"

"Where did you see it?"

"It ran out the window."

"Are sure it didn't run under the bed?" she asked. I heard her feet moving towards me.

"No, no," Alice said a little too quickly. "It ran out the window. I'm sure of it. I saw it. Thank you Frannie."

"Oh alright then, as long as you are fine."

I heard her retreating steps and then a door closing. I waited until the steps were dull thuds before I got out from beneath it.

"That was a close one."

I nodded in agreement taking in the sight of her room. It was quite large and luxurious. A large four-poster canopy bed lay on one wall with a fluffy light red quilt on top and a mountain of pillows. The walls were covered in tapestries and the room filled with glamorous couches and chaises. The opposite wall held an ornate fireplace that was burning.

I was drawn to the warm glow. Alice came up beside me and said, "I think you need a nice warm bath."

I nodded my head in agreement. I hid underneath her bed again while she got Frannie to fill a tub with a hot bath for me, which she thought was for Alice. Once she left I went into the bathroom and began to remove my cloak and wet dress. Alice helped me undo my corset and then finally when everything was off I submerged myself in the warm liquid.

The water hugged my body and made my toes and fingers tingle. I massaged my scalp with the rich strawberry shampoo Alice left for me and when I was nice, warm, and clean I got out. I put on the large soft robe and picked up my belongings. Something fell out and landed with a heavy thud on the floor. I picked it up and examined it. It was a cloth pouch with a crest on it. I didn't recognize it, but something told me that I should.

I took it with me and made my back to Alice's room. When I reached it I showed it to her.

"What is this symbol?"

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the crest on the bag. "It's the royal crest." She looked at me as if she were seeing me for the first time again.

"Where did you get this?"

"It fell out of my corset."

She seemed deep in thought for a moment. "That dress . . ." She seemed to be talking to herself. "The royal party tonight . . ." She fell silent for a moment. I could practically see how hard she was thinking. "Were you going to the party tonight?"

Her question didn't exactly catch me off guard, but I couldn't give her an answer because I didn't know. "I don't know."

"Because your dress—I mean obviously you're not exactly poor. But I guess that doesn't matter now." Out of nowhere she giggled. "I just realized something; you have the same birthday as the princess. It was her party tonight. I wasn't allowed to go because my parents thought that I was too young . . ."

All this information was meaningful to me. For what reason? I do not know. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Alice gasp.

She was looking into my pouch and then shook it out onto her bed. About fifteen gold coins fell out. "I guess I was right about one thing . . ." she mumbled to herself.

She looked at me and then something seemed to register, but she brushed it off. "I think I need to get you another dress. The one you were wearing is a bit too much for everyday . . ."

Once she got me a suitable dress and a cloak I left. Once again I travelled down the trellis, crushing a few freesias along the way. She waved to me once and I began to make my way around. I was only going to use my money during the winter nights to pay room at a tavern.

During the nights Alice would sneak out and meet me and we would talk. I would learn all sorts of things from her. I remember the day after I woke up she told me how the princess of England had gone missing . . .

* * *

**So this is my newest story. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Pearls

**I'm so sorry guys for the long wait. I would have updated on Saturday when I finished the chapter, but the stupid wind disconnected the internet. But I'm back now, so be all excited _or _read the next chapter. The latter I think . . .**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

Pearls

Wales—1841

It's been exactly five years since I first woke up. Nothing has come back to me. I've had funny dreams of palaces and luxurious items, but of course that's the only place I could ever have such things; in my dreams.

The air was warm tonight as I made my way to the trellis beneath Alice's bedroom window. The breeze blew the luscious scent of freesia in my direction. I inhaled the heavenly aroma.

When I got there Alice had her head stuck out the window and was gazing towards the moon. Her eyes looked a million miles away. She was probably having another one of her visions. I giggled at her dreamlike expression.

It took her a second to come back and when she did her head looked down at me. She smiled.

"What is it, Alice?" I whispered.

She held up her finger to her lips; signaling me to be quiet. Even as she did so she was smiling. She then hopped out of her window and began her descent. Even though I had seen her do this many times before I was always in awe in the skill and grace she had when doing so.

She hopped down lightly, only receiving a dull thud from the ground below. She linked her arm with mine and we began walking to the place right below the bridge farther upstream.

I didn't that like place. And because my mind was evil, I had no idea why. Every time I went there though, I had this feeling. This place seemed to hold a tale of tragedy. Why was this significant to me? My mind didn't allow that information to flood my current thoughts.

When we got there we sat on the natural stone bench. Alice's face was of pure joy. I had a feeling that she was about to tell me everything.

"Bella," she smiled. "You'll never guess what's going to happen."

I rolled my eyes. "What is it, Alice?"

Despite how much I hated it when she taunted me like that about what was going to happen some time in the near future, I felt special. I felt special because I was the only one who knew about them. The only one she was able to share them with; without being called insane and thrown into a straight jacket.

She pulled something from behind her back. It was a velvet box and when she opened it I was dazzled. I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Oh Alice, that's so pretty! Thank you! But I can't accept this."

Inside was a hairclip. It was beautiful because it had a flower on it and each petal was a sapphire and then the center was a small diamond.

"Yes you can."

"I really can't. I can't even imagine how much this must have cost."

"I want to give it to you," as she was saying it her face turned into a full on pout.

I could never deny that face and she knew it.

"Fine," I gave in. Of course it _was_ a win win situation.

"Do you like it?" she asked innocently.

I laughed at her. "Of course I love it! It's gorgeous!"

"I knew you would. I also knew that you would give in."

"Is that what you saw?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, but I just know how you are. You're very predictable, you know that?"

I was about to answer when I heard the horses and the sound of distant wheels turning. Alice tugged on my hand leading me from the underpass. Our conversation long forgotten.

She dragged me to the top of the bridge. When she squatted down behind the pillar she dragged me with her.

We peeked around and looked into the far darkness. The clattering of hooves grew louder. A couple minutes later the wagons appeared in the moonlight. The people's faces were obscured in shadow, but I already had a fairly good hunch of who they were.

When they turned off the road my worst fears were confirmed; they were gypsies.

I turned to Alice to see if she knew what I did. I instead found her with her eyes glazed over. A second later her features twisted in horror, her eyes wide.

"Alice, what did you see?"

She didn't say anything and my imagination became my worst enemy. What was going to happen to us?

"Oh no."

I looked back to the gypsies to see if anyone was coming near us. Another wagon was about to turn off the road when the driver's face was thrown into the moonlight. It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had stunning white skin and shiny, silver locks that curled loosely to her waist.

The second passed and she was once more in shadow.

"It's her," said Alice.

"Who?"

"The girl in the wagon. Come with me." She grabbed my hand and for a moment I thought she was going to take me to the gypsy camp, which would be suicidal. I was relieved when she turned the opposite way.

She dragged me to the underpass again and hid our items behind a loose stone.

"We have to hurry there isn't much time," she whispered franticly.

"What's going on, Alice."

"There's no time to explain," her eyes glazed over for a split second and she looked like she was close to tears, "we have to leave now."

I didn't object when she dragged me up the hill and down a dark alley. She peeked around the corner looking directly at the forest surrounding the road on each side across the river. We were watching for a minute or two when a dark shadow appeared and started making its way towards the bridge. I gulped.

It stepped into the moonlight and the girl was shown sneaking across the river. I visibly exhaled in relief. I thought it would be something worse. How harmful could she be?

As soon as the thought was finished a stumbling man in handsome clothes staggered by; completely oblivious to us—thank goodness. He started going down the hill towards the underpass. He stumbled until he sat on a rock and took a swig from his bottle. That's when I noticed the girl going towards the area where the man sat. That wasn't going to end well. I was sure of it.

I was hoping—as well as Alice, no doubt—that she would look over here by some chance. To save herself from any imposement that would scar her for the rest of her life—and if not, the end of it.

Alice stepped out from the shadows and threw a large rock at the wall gaining both the attention of the girl and the drunken man. She looked over, curious and my guess would be that she was now confused for all Alice was doing was shaking her head. When the drunken man had looked over he looked as if he were in a daze not exactly sure of what he saw—for as soon as he looked over Alice jumped back into the shadows, quicker than I ever would have thought was possible.

The girl not understanding continued on her way, going around the side that displayed no drunken man. As soon as the bridge cut off her sight I suddenly felt scared. Shivers were running up and down my spine in a premonition type of way.

"Alice!" I whispered frightened.

Her eyes were glazed over once again, except now tears were slipping out of her eyes. A grave foreboding. I shook her out of her trance and all she said was, "We have to help her."

I nodded my head in agreement. I looked to the stone and found it empty. We dashed down the hill as a cry sounded. When we turned the corner the man had her by her throat against the wall of the bridge.

"No one's going to come and help you now, gypsy," he whispered into her ear.

Tears were slipping out of her eyes and she had string of pearls clutched tightly in her hands. I looked at the wall and saw a dislodged stone on the ground and an empty square hole. She wasn't the only one who knew about the loose stones.

Everything then happened in slow motion as Alice picked up a stone and started hitting him with it. "Let go of her!" she yelled.

The man cried out in surprise and dropped her. She fell to the ground spluttering and we turned to the man.

"Some more pilfering gypsies, eh?" he growled.

"Stay away from us," Alice hissed.

I ran over to the stone containing our own items and quickly grabbed them. Then both me and Alice picked up the girl and ran. I noticed the man was on the ground groaning. I didn't even want to know what happened.

I followed Alice the entire distance, not bothering to figure out where she was headed. We stopped when we reached another alley. I didn't recognize where we were despite my constant wandering.

We laid the girl softly on the ground and both hugged her. We didn't even have to know her. It was a traumatic experience for us all. I wasn't sure how long we sat there, hugging and crying.

It wasn't until the moon seemed at its apex in the sky that we stepped back and looked at the girl. She didn't look too bad, except for the bruised hand print around her neck, puffy red eyes, and disheveled—well everything. Despite all of that she still looked like an angel.

"I never liked him," Alice said.

"You know who that was?"

"Yes, that was Royce King. He may seem pleasant and charming, but there was always something about him . . ."

After finishing with her rant I turned my attention to the girl. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

She looked up. She hadn't looked at either of us until now and she looked down again. "I feel so stupid! How could I have possibly not seen the panic in your eyes? This is my entire fault!"

"It's not your fault at all," comforted Alice. "It was going to happen despite my warnings. I knew that, but I just felt the need to try."

The girl looked confused. "What do mean? Besides that, why would you want to help _me_? I'm just a gypsy, and look at you; you're not exactly a meanderer."

"But I am," I whispered.

She looked at me, "With your pretty dress and strict posture I will easily believe that."

I was never conscious of the way I stood, but when she said something I became aware of how straight I stood. It just seemed natural to stand in that position—nothing forced. After she mentioned my posture I could feel my shoulders slump into an uncomfortable position.

After I did that she gave me a knowing sad smile.

"This dress isn't my own," I defended. "I borrow all of my attire from Alice ever since . . . well as long I know of anyway."

"What do mean?"

"I had just woken up one day and I couldn't remember anything; where I was, _who_ I was. All I had was a name that was being replayed in mind again when I first woke up; Bella. Alice found and helped me; she gave me a bath, a _warm_ one. Ever since then I had been wandering around during the day and with Alice by night. I believe this is longest Alice has been out with me actually. The moon is visibly lower . . ." I trailed off.

"So you can't remember anything?"

"No."

"That must be awful."

"Not as bad as what almost happened to you," I countered.

"Well yes . . .thank you," she said sincerely. "I'm Rosalie."

"We should get going, your brother is going to come looking for us soon," Alice interrupted. She had this sort of dreamy look in her eyes as if for our entire conversation she was somewhere else; which she probably was.

"How did you know I had a brother?"

"I can see the future," Alice said bluntly.

I gaped at her. I couldn't believe she would just blurt it out.

"It's alright," she told me. "We're all going to be good friends, I trust you," she said directly to Rosalie.

Rosalie looked as if she were going to cry again, but for a different reason entirely. "Thank you, I don't know what to say, no one like you would bother to even talk to me and then you help me. Thank you," she repeated.

Alice smiled warmly at her. "We'd better get going."

I extended my hand towards her and she gratefully accepted by allowing me to help her up. Once the three of us were on our feet, Alice began leading the way. Probably having already done this while I was speaking with Rosalie.

I followed Alice and Rosalie for they both seemed to be neck and neck, knowing absolutely where they were headed. I, not having any special gifts of my own, merely followed. We stayed silent the entire way.

After we crossed the bridge I couldn't help but feel exposed as the moon displayed us plainly on the short open stretch of land between the river and the looming forest. I wasn't oblivious to the quickened pace of our steps as we made our way across.

Once we were in the cover of the trees I saw a figure in the distance, merely a shadow, but it was large and menacing in the way that most unknown things are. They both continued staring right at the shadow. I wasn't sure if they noticed its presence or not, but I knew that it was definitely there and becoming evermore closer. But if it was perilous to any degree than Alice would definitely have stopped.

As we grew closer to the figure it became more defined and slowly became the form of a young man. As the space between us decreased it showed more details of the boy, offering that it wasn't just a young man but a rather handsome young man. His beauty rivaled Rosalie's and when he moved into a patch of moonlight I saw that he had the same silver hair. It wasn't difficult to piece that he was her brother; the man Alice had seen in her vision.

Alice lingered behind with me and Rose dashed up to her brother embracing him in a tight hug. He returned the gesture, but all the while staring at our hidden forms. When Rose stepped away and walked back to us—after probably whispering about us in his ear—Alice stepped forward. As she crossed the threshold into the small patch of moonlight she looked even more beautiful and she looked at him, but was even more was that he stared back. They seemed to communicate wordlessly staring into the depths of each other's eyes. No one said a word wanting to disturb such a moment. But then fittingly Alice opened her mouth to speak:

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

"My apologies miss," he replied in a smooth deep voice.

Nothing else needed to be said between them. I looked at Rose and smiled. She returned it. I knew that this had to be what everyone described as love.

* * *

**So how was it? Should I continue? Give me your answers in reviews. Please?**


	3. Author's Note

AN

I'm so sorry!!! The past two weeks I've been on vacation. But I'll make it up to you guys by updating this weekend. I'd do it tomorrow but it's prom so... And I haven't been updating because after what happened I was going to update on Valentine's Day (thought it'd be cute) but then got unexpected plans... ;) Then the week after that I broke my collarbone snowboarding. Yeah I know lots of catastrophies. Umm anyway, I was in a sling thing and was unable to type or write, I might add. School was hella annoying because all my writing looked like chicken scratch because it was with my left hand... But that's irrelevant, I just thought I'd let you guys know that I am continueing on with the story and my other stories in fact (if you've noticed or read them...) I will be posting this on my other stories as well.

Lots of Love,

Jxoxo


End file.
